The invention relates to a rotational signal generator for generating signals that correspond to the rotational speed and/or the angle of rotation of a rotatable component part such rotational signal generators contain a pulse disk that is rotatably arranged in a stationary bearing housing and can be non-rotatabLy connected with the rotatable component part. A signal generating device that is mounted at the bearing housing is provided which is assigned to the pulse disk and generates signals from the rotational movement of the pulse disk that correspond to the rotational speed and/or the angle of rotation of the rotatable component part.
In rotational signal generators of this type, the pulse disk is fixedly connected with a shaft which, in turn, is coupled with the rotatable component part via a coupling. This coupling is used for balancing misalignments between the rotational signal generator and the rotatable component part as well as for compensating temperature-caused changes of length of the rotatable component part. However, the coupling requires a large amount of space when the rotational signal generator is mounted as well as considerable expenditures when it is assembled.
It is an object of the invention to provide a rotational signal generator which is insensitive to misalignments, changes of length and the like and requires little space.
This object is achieved in that, in a rotational signal generator of the initially mentioned type, the pulse disk is carried by a hollow shaft that can be fitted onto the rotatable component part and is rotatably disposed in the bearing housing, and in that the bearing housing is held elastically in axial and radial direction.
No coupling is required anymore for the connection of the rotational signal generator with the rotatable component part, which significantly reduces the space required for the mounting of the rotational signal generator. The rotational signal generator is fitted onto the rotatable component part, whereby a simple and rapid assembly is achieved. A compensation of misalignments and the like takes place within the rotational signal generator by means of the elastic bearing.
According to certain especially preferred embodiments of the rotational signal generator constructed according to the invention, the bearing housing, with the insertion of at least one elastic element, is housed in a generator housing that can be stationarily fixed. The elastic element causes a float holding of the bearing housing. By means of the generator housing, particularly the pulse disk and the signal generating device are protected from dirt and other environmental influences.
In another further development of the rotational signal generator according to the invention, two O-rings are inserted between the generator housing and the bearing housing which are arranged at an axial distance to one another. In this manner, the elastic holding of the bearing housing in the generator and thus the possibility of a compensation of misalignments and the like housing is achieved in a simple way. In circumferential direction, a frictional connection is obtained between the bearing housing and the generator housing.
In an additional further development of the rotational signal generator according to the invention, the generator housing, for the fixing at a stationary motor casing or the like, is provided with a holding device which prevents at least a rotation of the generator housing around the axis formed by the hollow shaft. The generator housing is therefore arranged stationarily with respect to the rotating direction of the rotatable component part. A rotating of the rotational signal generator along with the rotatable component part is not possible.
In an additional further development of the rotational signal generator according to the invention, for the non-rotatable connection of the hollow shaft carrying the pulse disk with the rotatable component part, a clamping device is provided which connects the rotatable component part with the hollow shaft. By means of the clamping device, a non-rotatable connection is established between the rotatable component part and the pulse disk. A rotation of the rotatable component part is therefore transmitted directly to the pulse disk.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.